The objective of the proposed research project is to study with chronic, treatment-resistant acne in order to: (a) determine whether there are underlying abnormalities which would explain the persistence of their disease and which might lead to more specific and appropriate therapeutic intervention. Multiple blood sampling will be carried out in three different times in their menstrual cycle and radioimmunoassay performed of serum androgens, namely testosterone (total, free, albumin-bound, sex hormone-bound), dihydrotestosterone, androstenedione, dehydroepiandrosterone sulfate; estrogens (estrone sulfate, and estradiol); progesterone (including 17-OH-progesterone); and gonadotropins (FSH and LH). Adrenocorticotropin stimulation testing will also be carried out to detect possible adrenocortical hydroxylase deficiencies. In addition, sebum production tests will be performed in these patients; (b) assess the effect in these acne patients of the endocrine treatment of their disease with three different hormonal regimens for androgen suppression, namely estrogen, low-dosage glucocorticoid, or combined estrogen-glucocorticoid administration. During treatment, periodic evaluation of their clinical response will be made, together with measurements of the serum steroids and gonadotropins, and of sebum production levels, thereby allowing critical assessment of the optimal regimen that might accrue from these experimental therapeutic procedures.